Esperanza
by WisteriaPhoenix
Summary: AU. Sigue la vida de Kyoko desde infancia hasta hacer sus sueños realidad de convertirse en un cantante. En su camino conocerá a muchas personas con quien fromará lazos de amistad y amor. Acompáñala en su viaje a la fama.


Era una noche fría de diciembre era la navidad ! una noche de alegría Lory Takarada había perdido a su amada esposa recientemente. Su muerte había causado un enorme dolor en el interior de Lory. No se podía concentrar en su trabajo, ya había pasado un mes desde que la última vez que vio la cara de su esposa y no era la cara sonriente que su esposa siempre tenía cuando estaba llena de vida, para él su mujer lo era todo en su vida. Ella le enseñó cómo era amar a alguien cuando Lori había perdido ese sentimiento tan importante por razones familiares, con ella formó una familia y con ella creó la famosa agencia de entretenimiento tan famosa de Japón, LME. Queriendo escapar de la vista de tanta gente que intenta consolarlo él fue vagando por un parque de niños donde sabía que no iba haber nadie a causa de la hora tan tarde de la noche y porque era navidad. En su mano llevaba un violín, el iba regalarselo a su esposa pero no pasará. Era un stradivarius. Su mujer le encantaba coleccionar instrumentos musicales aunque solo podía tocar la mitad de esos instrumentos.

Horas atrás había una madre y una hija sentado en un banco. La madre tenía una cara de enfado. La niña tenía una cara que estaba apunto de llorar pero ella lo estaba conteniendo.

"Que se le puede hacer! eres igual que tu padre, Inútil!" suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, la niña la observa con miedo en su cara, ella tenía miedo de que su madre la dejara "Quédate aquí volveré. He invitado a personas en casa para un negocio muy importante. No me gustaría que me molestaras" dijo y se fue sin mirar atrás.

La niña miraba a la figura desaparecer poco a poco. Trataba de contener sus lágrimas. Ella esperaba que su madre pasaría el tiempo con ella esta navidad sin embargo su madre tenía trabajo todos los días y eso incluye la navidad y el año nuevo. Kyoko no recordaba ningún momento en su vida en la que ella había recibido un regalo antes y Kyoko deseaba que por lo menos el regalo que su madre le podría ofrecer es estar con ella por esta noche.

Ya era muy tarde y su madre no volvía, no había nadie y ya estaba muy oscuro sobre todo donde ella se encontraba. Ella debatía si volver a casa o quedarse y esperar a su madre que vuelva a por ella. Ella decidió esperar algunas horas más. Cansada de estar en el banco decidió esperar a su madre dentro de los juegos.

Una de las cosas que ella amaba hacer era cantar. Su madre siempre le decía que tenía una voz terrible y le prohibió cantar. Pero para Kyouko esto era la única cosa que le hacía sentir bien era la única orden de su madre que se negaba a cumplir, porque le recordaba de su y su padre se pasaban horas cantando juntos hasta que el se fue sin avisar, ella aun guardaba la esperanza de que algún día él volvería ; para que su madre no se diera cuenta sólo cantaba cuando estaba sola. Este lo conforta la hacìa sentir feliz

Lory Takarada oyó una voz muy bonita, era muy dulce, así que, curioso Siguió la voz, este le llevó hasta un juego del parque. Vió una niña arriba del tobogán. La niña tenía un pelo negro con dos coletas y unos ojos dorados muy bonitos. Esto le hacía recordar de los ojos de su esposa, eran asi de dorado. Toda la familia de su esposa tenían ese color de los ojos. Cuando la canción terminó Lory la empieza a hablar

" Hola, pequeña! Que hace una niña como tú a estas horas de la noche? No sabes lo peligroso que es?" preguntó Lori verdaderamente preocupado.

"Perdón Señor. Pero tengo que esperar a mi madre." Contestó ella. Después se acordó de algo "Por cierto Feliz Navidad, Señor!" le felicitó con una sonrisa encantadora.

Lory rió por la manera de actuar de esta niña "Muchas gracias. Feliz Navidad a ti también. Por cierto tu cantas fenomenal una voz con mucha potencial, quién te enseñó a cantar?" él vio como Kyoko se sentaba arriba del tobogán. Y le sonrió

" Muchas gracias! Mi padre me enseñó" los ojos de Kyoko brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Entonces, Kyoko se deslizó por el tobogán y le dió un abrazo pero como ella era muy pequeña y Lori era altísimo solo pudo abrazar su pierna. "Señor creo que al final me iré a casa no creo que mi madre vuelva, esto ya pasó más de una vez. Muchísimas gracias!"

Lory ve la chica ir corriendo "Espera!" Él se acercó a ella "Feliz Navidad! Sé que ni siquiera me conoces y eso... pero me gustaría que tuvieras esto. Le da el violín "La que se lo iba a regalar ya no está aquí y me gustaría que lo tuvieras" La chica iba a objetar pero Iori se lo impidió "Por favor. Cuídalo"

A la vuelta de su casa Lori pensaba la razón porque la dió el violín a la niña.


End file.
